In a side-by-side refrigerator in the related art, in order to seal a gap between two door bodies, it is required to mount a turnover beam to one door body, but the turnover beam has a complicated structure and larger number of components and parts, which not only increases the part cost of the refrigerator, but also influences the assembly efficiency of the refrigerator.